1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly a connector for high frequency signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art connector is identified by the numeral 100 in FIGS. 31 to 35, and is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 5-27983. The prior art connector 100 is for high frequency signals and is to be connected with one end of an unillustrated shielded cable. The connector 100 is comprised of electrical connection elements 101, a retainer 102, and a ground terminal 103.
The shielded cable is comprised of a core wire inside and a shield layer for surrounding the core wire. Although not shown in detail, each electrical connection element 101 is provided with two kinds of terminal fittings: an inner terminal to be connected with the core wire and an outer terminal to be connected with the shield layer.
The retainer 102 is inserted into the connector housing 104 from behind (direction of an arrow A in FIG. 31), whereas the ground terminal 103 is mounted from underneath the connector housing 104 (direction of an arrow B in FIG. 33).
In general, side type retainers, which are mounted in a direction normal to the mounting direction of the electrical connection elements 101, are preferred since they have a strongest force to lock the terminals.
The conventional retainer 102 is a rear type retainer which is mounted in the same direction as the electrical connection elements 101. However, its force to lock the electrical connection elements 101 is smaller than the locking force of the side type retainer.
Use of the side type retainer with the connector housing 104, will cause the retainer and the ground terminal 103 to interfere with each other if a mount hole for the retainer is provided in a side surface of the connector housing 104. This interference occurs because the ground terminal 103 is mounted in a direction normal to the mounting direction of the electrical connection elements 101. Accordingly, it is difficult to provide the mount hole for the retainer.
In view of the above problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector having a ground terminal, in which connector a side type retainer is mountable.